


A feast for a king

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [12]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Food, Maybe too much food, Thanksgiving, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips and Will talk about Thanksgiving. They decided to bring it to the Garbage Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feast for a king

Lights glimmered around the city, the signs of the approaching holidays. They were orange and black at the moment, as ghosts and skeletons popped up here and there. Leaves drifted down, put into piles that kids and pets would jump into, as well as the kids at heart.  
  
Will sat on a bench, watching some kids running around in the leaves, sipping at his coffee. Beside him, Sips held his own paper cup in one hand, other arm draped across the back of the bench. It was one of those rare days they spent without one or another fae close at one of their sides without being occupied with school, work, or Sips' bowling league.  
  
Inhaling the smell of the air, Will couldn't help smiling. "I love this time of year. Harvest is done or almost done, leaves are everywhere... The smell of fire places being lit..." He took a drink of his coffee, decidedly pumpkin spice flavored on Sips' suggestion. "Mmm... The promise of impending turkey..."  
  
Sips glanced at Will, one eyebrow up. "Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Yup." He let out a sigh, eyes closing. "And all the fixings to go with it! Pumpkin pie, candied yams, green bean casserole..." He paused. "Aunt Marge's rum raisin cookies I may have stolen a few of when I was eight..."  
  
Letting out a laugh, Sips grinned. "How naughty of you!" He took a drink of his own coffee, then motioned. "Watching hockey with my uncles and cousins and dad..."  
  
"Football for me."  
  
"Or kicking the kids out into the yard to play it so they were out of under the adults' feet, burning off energy and building up a strong hunger." He took another drink, then got up.  
  
Standing up behind him, Will swirled the last of his coffee in his cup, thoughtful. "I kinda miss that all." He drained the last of his coffee, walking over to the nearest trash can to drop the cup in.  
  
Dropping his own empty cup in, Sips became thoughtful. "You know... In all the years I've known Trott, Smith, and Ross... They've never experienced Thanksgiving." He glanced at Will, who had taken on a glint in his eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"That we're going to have to listen to Ross and Smith groaning about how full they are this month and next month?"  
  
"Yeah, that works. Let's go see if any of the stores around here sell turkeys."  
  


* * *

  
  
When Smith opened the fridge to grab a drink, he stopped and stared. "The fuck is this?"  
  
"The fuck is what?" Ross walked over, peeking around Smith. He stared, then reached up and tapped on the giant round thing in the fridge. "It looks like a giant chicken."  
  
Joining them at the fridge, Sips reached up and batted them both on the back of the head. "It's a turkey, you dummies. It's for Monday."  
  
Smith eyed him, grabbing his drink and closing the door. "What's Monday?"  
  
Grinning in that way that only he grinned, Sips held his hands up, doing a jazz hands motion. "Thanksgiving!"  
  
"The hell's Thanksgiving?" Ross' brow furrowed, frown on his face. He'd heard remotely OF it, but had no idea what it actually WAS. "Isn't that an American holiday?"  
  
"Canadian, too." Walking back to his chair, Sips sank down into it. "Canada celebrates it second Monday of October. America celebrates it on the fourth Thursday of November."  
  
He took a seat next to Sips' chair, tail curling gently around one ankle. "But what IS it?"  
  
"It's a day for giving thanks at the end of a good harvest. LOTS of food! Turkey, pies, potatoes and gravy, biscuits, lots of dishes..." Sips waved both hands as he spread them apart. "It's all about the food!"  
  
Smith paused in sitting down, looking at Sips. "You said food? How MUCH food?"  
  
"It's a feast, fit for a king!"  
  
He sat down, opening the bottle. After a moment, he nodded. "Well now I can't wait!"  
  


* * *

  
  
When Trott walked into the flat Monday afternoon, he was hit with a multitude of smells. He blinked, sniffing at the air. "What in the world am I SMELLING?"  
  
Ross, lingering at the kitchen door with Smith, looked over. "Sips and Will are making Thanksgiving dinner!" He looked back in the kitchen, letting out a huff. "And they won't let us in there!"  
  
"It all smells so GOOD!" Smith tried to sneak in, only to get chased back out by Will. "DAMMIT! I just want a TASTE!"  
  
"Not until it's DONE!"  
  
Ross let out a whine, then scurried away when he, too, was chased off. "But we're hungry NOW!"  
  
Will let out a huff, glaring at them. "You're not eating anything yet!" He started to return to the kitchen, then paused. "Oh, hey, Trott."  
  
"Afternoon. Is it safe for ME to come into the kitchen?"  
  
He let out a sound of thought, then leaned in. "Hey, Sips, is it okay for Trott to come in?"  
  
Standing up with a pie in his oven mitted hands, somehow having fit it on a rack under the turkey, Sips was thoughtful. Finally, he nodded, setting the pie down. "Yeah, he can come in here."  
  
Instead of answering, Will gave Trott a thumb up, going back in to tend to something on the stove.  
  
As he wandered in, Trott was hit with the full force of the mixture of smells coming from the stove and oven. It all smelled possitively delicious. "Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
Sips lifted up a bag of red potatoes. "Yeah, help me make some roasted potatoes." On the table sat a cutting board, a bowl, a cookie sheet, and a selection of vegetables. Trott looked at them, then went and washed his hands.  
  
"Right, to cutting duty I go!"  
  
In the living room, Smith flopped on the sofa, letting out a whine. "Why can't we have even a LITTLE? It's not fair!"  
  
Ross gave him a pat on the shoulder, then sat down, grabbing an X-Box controller. "Patience is a virtue, Smith. You could do well to learn it."  
  
"I have no patience, I haven't had patience since I was a colt, and I doubt I'm going to learn patience NOW." He looked over, watching the screen load up Worms. Scooting off the sofa, he grabbed the other controller, joining Ross in the game.  
  
Neither one noticed the passage of time until Trott pulled the backs of their shirts out and Will dropped an ice cube down each shirt. They both jumped up, dancing to get the cubes free.  
  
"DAMMIT, Trott, you KNOW I hate that!" Ross ground the ice into the floor, glaring at it and then glaring at Trott. He was rewarded with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Dinner's ready, sunshine, but you were both ignoring us. Come on." Will stepped sideways, letting Smith and Ross pass. There was no sense in getting bowled over.  
  
Ross stared at the table, covered in everything but the turkey. There was no room for said turkey, which sat on the stove. Looking between the stove and table, he finally turned to Sips, Will, and Trott. "Where do we eat?"  
  
Armed with a knife to carve the turkey, Sips paused, thinking for a moment. Finally, he motioned with the knife in a grand gesture, causing Trott and Will to lean back. "We eat in the living room, of course!" He turned back, carving into the bird. "Maybe there's a movie or something on." He then pointed the knife again, going between Ross and Will. "And we're NOT watching Hunchback again!" Both let out a whine, pouting, but didn't argue.  
  
All clustered in the living room, plates full of food, they settled on marathoning Lord of the Rings. Will's prior assessment about what would happen with Smith and Ross hadn't been incorrect. Both were splayed out on the floor, groaning in discomfort.  
  
Sucking on a bit of pie filling stuck to his fork, Trott could only chuckle. "Ate too much, did we?"  
  
Ross let out a groan, rolling onto his side. "So full.."  
  
Will nudged him with a foot, a grin on his face. "And there's another Thanksgiving at the end of November!"  
  
He let out another groan, curling up. "Oh fuck me, that's too much food all at once!" He looked up as Sips laughed. "What's so FUNNY?"  
  
"You'll have more than a month between now and then, don't worry! Canada and America don't celebrate Thanksgiving on the same days, this is just MY day." He motioned over. "Next month it'll be Will's day!"  
  
"And until then, we have leftovers galore!" Leaning over to look past Trott at the kitchen, Will suddenly frowned. "I hope they all fit in the fridge..."  
  
"Sunshine, the fridge won't know what to do with itself."

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gone looking up dishes for Thanksgiving... Now I can't wait for (American) Thanksgiving! (Also, so many cranberry, sweet potato, brussels sprout, and string bean recipes were found... YEGADS.)


End file.
